A typical prior art data storage system 10 used for longitudinal recording is illustrated in FIG. 1. In operation a magnetic transducer 20 is supported by a suspension (not shown) as it flies above a rotating magnetic disk 16. The magnetic transducer 20, usually called a “head” or “slider,” is composed of an element that performs the task of writing magnetic transitions (the write head 23) in ferromagnetic material on the magnetic disk, and another element that performs the task of reading the magnetic transitions (the read head 12) written in the ferromagnetic material on the magnetic disk. The magnetic transducer 20 is positioned by an actuator (not shown) over points at varying radial distances from the center of the magnetic disk 16 to read and write circular tracks (not shown). The magnetic disk 16 is attached to a spindle (not shown) driven by a spindle motor (not shown) to rotate the magnetic disk 16. The magnetic disk 16 comprises a substrate 26 on which a plurality of thin films 21 are deposited. The thin films 21 include ferromagnetic material in which the write head 23 writes the magnetic transitions, and in which the read head 12 reads the magnetic transitions.
There are three main categories of read heads 12, one current-in-plane (CIP) giant magnetoresistance (GMR) heads, one current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) GMR heads, and the other CPP tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) heads. In each category, there are three types of read heads 12, one a top type, one a bottom type, and the other a dual type. A typical prior art top-type CIP GMR read head 12, as illustrated in FIG. 2, includes a bottom shield layer 38, a bottom gap layer 37, a top gap layer 41, and a top shield layer 39. Within the top and bottom read gap layers 37, 41, a top-type CIP GMR sensor 14 is located in a central read region, and hard-bias/lead layers 42, 43 are disposed in two side regions.
The top-type CIP GMR sensor 14, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a nonmagnetic seed layer 31, a ferromagnetic free (sense) layer 32, an electrically conducting spacer layer 33, a ferromagnetic pinned (reference) layer 34, an antiferromagnetic pinning layer 35, and a nonmagnetic cap layer 36. GMR effects result from different magnetization orientations of the weakly coupled ferromagnetic free and pinned layers 32, 34 separated by the electrically conducting nonmagnetic spacer layer 33. The antiferromagnetic pinning layer 35 fixes the magnetization of the pinned layer 34 in a direction perpendicular to an air bearing surface (ABS) which is an exposed surface of the GMR sensor that faces the magnetic disk (the plane of the paper in FIG. 2). In a quiescent position when a sense current is conducted through the GMR sensor 14 without magnetic field signals from an adjacent rotating magnetic disk 16, the magnetization of the free layer is preferably parallel to the ABS. During GMR sensor operation with magnetic field signals from the adjacent rotating magnetic disk 16, the magnetization of the free layer is free to rotate in positive and negative directions from the quiescent position in response to positive and negative magnetic signal fields from the moving magnetic disk 16.
In the fabrication process of the top-type CIP GMR head 12, the top-type CIP GMR sensor 14 is deposited on the bottom gap layer 37 which is deposited on the bottom shield layer 38. The GMR sensor 14 typically comprises a Ta seed layer 31, Ni—Fe/Co—Fe ferromagnetic free layers 32, a Cu spacer layer 33, a Co—Fe pinned layer 34, an antiferromagnetic Ir—Mn, Pt—Mn or Ni—Mn pinning layer 35, and a Ta cap layer 36.
Photolithographic patterning and ion milling are applied to define the read region of the GMR sensor 14. The hard-bias/leads layers 42 and 43 are then deposited in the two side regions of the GMR sensor. The hard-bias/lead layers 42, 43 preferably comprise a Cr film, a ferromagnetic Co—Pt—Cr film, a Cr film, a Rh film, and a Ta film. An electrically insulating nonmagnetic top gap layer 41 is deposited over the cap layer 36 and hard bias/leads layers 42, 43. A top shield layer 39 is formed over the nonmagnetic top gap layer 41.
In this top-type CIP GMR sensor, ferromagnetic/antiferromagnetic coupling occurs between the pinned and pinning layers, producing a unidirectional anisotropy field (HUA). This HUA must be high enough to rigidly pin the magnetization of the pinned layer (M2) in a transverse direction perpendicular to an air bearing surface (ABS) for proper sensor operation. Ferromagnetic/ferromagnetic coupling also occurs across the spacer layer, producing a ferromagnetic coupling field (HF). This HF must be precisely controlled so that the sum of HF and a current-induced field (HI) counterbalances a demagnetizing field (HD) in the sense layer (HF+HI=HD), thereby orienting the magnetization of the sense layers (M1) in a longitudinal direction parallel to the ABS for optimally biased sensor operation. In a quiescent state, this GMR sensor exhibits a resistance of Ro+RA, +(1/2)RG, where Ro is a nonmagnetic resistance, RA is the maximum anisotropy magnetoresistance (AMR) of the free layers, and RG is the maximum giant magnetoresistance (GMR). When receiving a signal field from a magnetic disk , M1 rotates while M2 remains unchanged. This M1 rotation changes the resistance of the GMR sensor by ±ΔRGsinθ1−ΔRAsin2θ1, where θ1 is the angle of M1 rotation from the longitudinal direction.
When the GMR sensor is operating at elevated temperatures in the data storage system, an inadequate exchange coupling can cause canting of the magnetization of the pinned layer from the preferred transverse direction, causing malfunction of the sensor operation. The operation temperature of the GMR sensor in the data storage system can reach 180 degrees C. or more. A high HUA at high temperatures ensures proper sensor operation at high temperatures. This thermal stability is typically described by a blocking temperature (TB), where the ferromagnetic/antiferromagnetic exchange coupling diminishes and HUA is zero. A higher TB typically indicates a higher HUA at the sensor operation temperature.
The effort to increase the GMR coefficient, HUA and TB is typically directed to the selection of ferromagnetic and antiferromagnetic films from various alloy systems as pinned and pinning layers. Recently, a ferromagnetic 90Co—10Fe alloy film (in atomic percent) has replaced a ferromagnetic Co film as the preferred pinned layer, in order to increase the GMR coefficient, HUA and TB. An antiferromagnetic film selected from a Pt—Mn or Ni—Mn alloy system as a pinning layer has been extensively used in the GMR sensor.
In the selection process of an antiferromagnetic film from the Pt—Mn or Ni—Mn alloy system as a pinning layer, the Mn content of the Pt—Mn or Ni—Mn film must be carefully selected. A small difference in the Mn content leads to substantial variations in both HUA and TB. In addition, since the Mn is the most diffusive and corrosive chemical element among all the chemical elements used in the GMR sensor, its content substantially determines the corrosion resistance and thermal stability of the GMR sensor.
In a published U.S. patent application 2004/0042130 by Lin, et al. three seed layers comprising Al—O(3 nm), Ni—Cr—Fe(3 nm) and Ni—Fe(1 nm) films are followed by the Pt—Mn pinning layer. The '130 application is commonly assigned with the present application and has a common co-inventor with the present application. The Al2O3 film used as the bottom gap layer is preferably directly sputtered in an argon gas from an alumina target, while the Al—O film used as the seed layer is preferably reactively sputtered in mixed argon and oxygen gases from an aluminum target. A pinning layer, preferably comprising a 15 nm thick Pt—Mn film, is then deposited on the seed layers. Thereafter, pinned layers are deposited on the pinning layer. The pinned layers comprise a ferromagnetic Co—Fe first pinned layer, an antiparallel (AP) Ru spacer layer, and a ferromagnetic Co—Fe second pinned layer. A spacer layer, preferably a Cu—O film, is deposited on the second pinned layer. Thereafter, free layers, preferably comprising Co—Fe and Ni—Fe films, are deposited on the Cu—O spacer layer. The cap layers, preferably comprising Cu and Ta films, are then deposited on the free layers.